Falling in love after marriage
by i me aur main
Summary: It is a story of a girl who fall in love with her husband after her arranged marriage. I am not good at summaries sorry.
1. sorry

**sorry i have to delete the previous chap so i am updating the new one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**soryyyyy... for so late update i was out of station. once again i am sorry. friends i am updating this story from **

**the starting.**

**disclaimer: i don't own kaichou-wa-maid- sama.**

**so the story goes like this...**

_**Msaki's character:**_

misaki is a very sweet and caring girl. she loves her family very much. she hate boys who heart girls. she have

cousin sister shizuko and cousin brother kugua. she love them very much. she is sweet as sugar with sweet person

and hot like chili with bad person. her fathers name is sakuya ayuzawa and her mother's name is minako ayuzawa.

she have a sister named suzuna ayuzawa. misaki's best friend is sakura. so it was misaki.

now let's proceed to takumi usui

_**character of Takumi usui:**_

he is also a very sweet guy. he care about his family and and her sister sakura usui. he hate girls but not his sister

his best friend is kugua. he care about him very much. he had a girlfriend who had betrayed him so that's why he

hate girls. his father name is edward usui and mother name is particia usui.

_**so it is the character of both of them let us see will they fall in love after their arranged marriage.**_

_**so it is the starting of my story tell me how was it good or BAD sorry for spelling mistakes**_

_**and again sorry for the late update. the next chapter will be updated very soon i promise.**_

_**bye and stay tuned :).**_


	3. Chapter 3

**MISAKI:so i am not the so tough girl in this story**

**pihu: no ur not**

**misaki: me an usui r having arranged marriage in this story**

**pihu: yes ur having**

**takumi: whan i will get to kiss misa**

**misaki: *blish***

**pihu: very soon but i am not promising it sorry**

**takumi: oh go so boring**

**pihu: cuz i have to be**

**misaki: very good pihu this pervert is always saying some nonsense**

**pihu: thank you but eventually u both have to kiss**

**misaki: *blush* i knw**

**ok let me do the**

**Dsclaimer: i don't own kaichou-wa-maid- sama.**

**so the story goes like this...**

* * *

ayuzawa's house

misaki was cooking food for her family an her sister was watching tv. her mother and father were talking to each other

then her father called her"misaki dear can u come here"

misaki went there and her father told her to sit

so misaki sat in the chair

misaki's mother started talking"misaki we want to talk to u about something please don't freak out"

now misaki became tensedshe asked "what u two want to tell me"

misaki's mother and father looked at each other and then minako started to talk "misaki u knw uncle edward and aunti patricia"

"yes" misaki said

"misaki please don't freak out" her mother said to her

misaki said "no i am not freaking out"

then her father started to talk "misaki they have child named takumi usui who is one year elder then u"

misaki said "ok"

"we wnat u two to get married" her father said

misaki's eyes widen "y do u want us to marry?"

"please misaki tell yes to this he is my best friend's son an he is a very good person" her father says

"no dad i can't marry him i wanto complete my studies"

"please misaki please for us say yes to this proposal" her mother also started requesting her

misaki thought"_they have done so many things for me i can 'tdo this little thing for them? no i'll do it"_

_"_ok if u both want me to marry him then i'll mon an dad" misaki said in her mind_"for ur happiness"_

misaki's mom an dad became very happy an engulf her in a breath taking hug

they told misaki that they r very happy because of her

misaki's father ask''u r happy ?

misaki told them ''if u r happy then i am also happy'' an hud both of them

* * *

**so it was the next chap but it was no so long as requested but i'll try to make the next chap longer**

**usui: so in the next chap it's my turn to agree**

**pihu: yes**

**misaki: please review guys or she will loose her confident.**

**pihu: do tell if there is any mistakes and sorry for the mistake **


End file.
